


Secret Weapon

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Bad movies, Cruel and unusual punishment, Evil Plans, Gen, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia Critic has his gun, Linkara has his magic, but Cinema Snob has to improvise when Dr. Insano comes to kidnap him. Unfortunately, the only things he has around are Crystal Pepsi and some DVDs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

Cinema Snob whistled jauntily as he skipped into his living room, ready for another day of reviewing shitty exploitation movies and porno spoofs. Then he stopped short. There was a person sitting in his chair.

"Surprise!" said Dr. Insano with an evil grin. Snob groaned.

"Don't you have Linkara to annoy or something?" he said. Dr. Insano gave a little giggle.

"Of course!" he said. "After all, I am his argument. But I have found Linkara's one weakness."

"Which is?" said Snob, glancing back at his fridge. He wondered whether having an evil scientist show up in your house was a good enough reason to drink at nine in the morning.

"Linkara suffers from what every so-called hero does: he cannot stand to allow a friend to come to harm. I will use you to lure him into my fiendish trap!" Snob massaged his temples and decided a beer was definitely warranted. 

"Well, why the hall are you going after me? I barely talk to the guy," he said.

"Your defences are primitive and your weapons are pitiful. This is much easier than breaking into his spaceship."

"Maybe that's because I have a fucking normal life, without all these villains and shit."

"And that is why you will fail." It was then that Cinema Snob realized he was well and truly fucked. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, but Crystal Pepsi and DVDs would do nothing against the evil genius. Suddenly his eyes lighted upon a certain title and he got an idea.

"In fact," Snob said slowly, "I only have one big enemy I can think of."

"Whoever they are, they're pathetic and weak compared to me!"

"Oh, really." Snob tossed the DVD to Dr. Insano, who looked at the cover incredulously. 

"What is this... Nukie?" he said.

"It is a powerful enemy of mine," Snob said. Insano snorted. "Most can't make it through with their minds intact."

"Do you really think a mere movie can defeat my genius?" Snob smirked.

"Prove it," he said. Insano growled and popped the DVD into Snob's player.

"With pleasure," he said, settling down to watch.

Fifteen minutes later, Linkara's phone rang.

"Hey, could you come over?" said Cinema Snob. "I have a catatonic supervillain drooling on my couch."


End file.
